Back to the Deserts
Back to the Deserts is a story written by Vagra Nui Tales. It tells the tale of an alternate Mata Nui. What you need to know Back to the deserts is a story about another universe, that is almost the same as the normal one. It tells the tale of Mata Nui, the Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe. He returns to Bara Magna, to meet his friends. The story will be written in short episodes. Some episodes will be longer then normal ones, because there is simply too much to say in more then one. Unlike many stories, this story will have pretty much canon characters in it. Also, the characters will be in movie form. Back to the Deserts Introduction "When I was flying, I saw an explosion on Bara Magna. Is it possible it hit the Black Spike Mountains?" said Mata Nui to Gresh. "Some Agori saw an explosion, yes. But it wasn`t that big." he replied. But Mata Nui was afraid. After he heard the tales of the Skrall returned, he knew it wasn`t a coincidence. "I want to go to the Mountains." he said. Gresh didn`t like the idea, but he thrusted his friend. "I`m going with you, you are not going alone." "Thank you, but even with elemental powers, 2 beings will not survive. We need at least 4 Glatorian to come back alive." Mata Nui replied. "I know someone, his name is Kazun, he`s a caravan guard. I`m sure he can help us, he`s used to travel." Gresh said. "Good, then we need only one more." Mata Nui replied. Meeting Soran At the gates of Tesara "Well, I think we are ready." Gresh said. "Lets go then, I dont want to waste time" Mata Nui replied impatient. "Wait, wait for me!" a female voice shouted. Gresh looked up and saw Soran, one of the younger glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. "Soran, what are you doing here? I thought you were training with Vastus." he said irritated. "I was, but I heard of your expedition to the Black Spike Mountains, and I sneaked away. I want to go with you, I want some adventure." "No! This is too dangerous!" Mata Nui said. "Please, I want to go outside the village and train in real fights. Don`t you understand that?" she replied sad. "Good, you can go with us if you want. But only to Tajun, not further." "Yes! Finally some action!" Skrall Patrol Driving through Sandray Canyon Mata Nui was worried. The last time they drove through the canyon, they were almost dead. Gresh, who was steering, looked relaxed. "Are you afraid, pal?" he asked. "Yes, I hate this place." He was still worried, but he tried to look more relaxed. "Well, we are almost at the end. And we have seen no Skopio, and no Bone Hunters." But Gresh hadn`t stopped talking, when a Skrall Patrol showed up. "Finally some action." whispered Soran. The Skrall looked into the canyon, and commanded his steed to walk in it. "They are coming, I need to stop and hide" Gresh whispered nervous. He drove the Thornatus V9 behind a rock, knowing it wouldn`t help. The Skrall saw them already, and looked through the canyon, searching his prey. The group heard the Skrall stepping off the steed, coming closer and closer. But...The footsteps stopped, just before the rock. The Skrall walked away. But for what? Getting his Rock Steed to attack? Or did he just gave up? Meeting Kazun Sandray Canyon The Skrall was still walking, he climbed on his steed, and he gave it a command. They passed them with high speed. Was he going to get help? No, a Skrall Patrol could beat them easily, they were safe. "Is he gone?" Gresh asked whispering. "Yes, I think so, but we should get to Tajun quickly." Mata Nui answered. "Why did he go away?" Soran asked. "To get help?" "No, he saw the Vorox coming this way." someone said. It was Kazun, Caravan guard of the Water Tribe. "Kazun? What are you doing here? And what do you mean with 'Vorox coming this way'?" Gresh asked. "Vorox invaded Tajun, I was searching help" he said panting. "Fast, drive us to Tajun, before it is completely gone!" Battle for Tajun Tajun Kazun was fightning for his life. Tajun, his home, was infiltrated by Vorox, and they had already destroyed too much. This must stop. he thought.This had already gone too far. I will end their attack, even if I die. I will stop them all! '' Meanwhile, Gresh and Mata Nui had almost drove the Vorox away from the arena of Tajun. "I am almost done here, Gresh" Mata Nui shouted to the other side of the arena. "But they just don`t go through the gate." "Same here, I wished Soran was here." Gresh shouted back. "That tail could be handy." A scream, Vorox hissing, a being that fell on the ground. "That was Soran, we should go to help her." Gresh shouted. "But what about the Vorox? We can`t let them destroy everything." Mata Nui shouted back. "You need to choose! We can always rebuild this arena! But we can`t rebuild Soran!" "You are right, Gresh, we go." The Vorox Leader 'Tajun main square' Mata Nui and Gresh came just in time, the Vorox were ready to kill Soran. "Let her go! She haven`t did anything wrong!" Gresh shouted angry. It seemed the Vorox haven`t heard it. "Let her go." Mata Nui said calmly. A loud hiss, a building getting chrushed by Vorox before their eyes. A shade appeared in the dust, and it formed the shape of a Vorox. But this Vorox was not looking normal. It was bigger then the avarage Vorox, and had a very big stinger. The Vorox raised his claw and hissed. It was obvious this was the leader of this pack of Vorox. The Vorox attacked! Kazun was still fightning at the gate. ''I am almost done here, just a few more. he thought, not knowing Mata Nui and Gresh were fightning the pack leader. Chase through Tajun Tajun main square The Vorox were coming closer and closer, they walked slowly for a few seconds, but they speeded up. They were going faster and faster. "I will handle that beast! You go after the pack leader, OK?" Gresh said to Mata Nui. "Good. I will stop him." he replied. The leader ran away, but Mata Nui got after him. The Vorox speeded up, Mata Nui couldn`t get after him. This is not good. he thought. that Vorox leader is escaping. He saw the leader running through another street. Of course, I have to use the streets to stop him. he thought. A street, another one. He was behind the leader again. He lost him, another street, he got him again. The leader hissed, but this time, it was possible to understand him. "Good job, Glatorian. Maybe we should fight." he hissed. A fight begun. The Battle: Part one Tajun gate Mata Nui was standing before the Vorox leader, that has identified him as 'Nacrosius'. "Well, Nacrosius, you wanted to fight, isn`t it?" Mata Nui said. He attacked by speeding foward, raising his sword, and slamming it into his enemy. Nacrosius hissed out of pain and anger. "You will not defeat me" he hissed. He slammed Mata Nui away, jumped on him, and raised his tail. "Well, when you met me for the first time, you won. But now, I will triumph over you, Mata Nui." he hissed angry. "What do you mean?" he replied, without showing any fear in his voice. "Don`t you remember where you got that little sword from, you worm?" he hissed even more angry. "You are...?" Mata said afraid. "The little Vorox you got that fancy sword from, yes." he said. "Now, prepare to die!" "I don`t think so." a familiar voice said. The Battle: Part two Tajun gate The Glatorian was Gresh. "Ah, the green-armored Glatorian." Nacrosius hissed angry. "Nice to see you are still alive. I want to stop every Glatorian by myself, I wished that was possible. But defeating you is exiting enough too." Gresh took a step towards the Vorox leader. "Let him go." he said, his voice sounded angry, but calm. when the Vorox hissed at him, he took another step. He said the same sentence again, this time even more angry. The Vorox looked at him with an smile. His smile told Gresh he wasn`t going to get off of Mata Nui. "I mean it, let him go." he said. The Vorox raised his tail. Gresh jumped before Nacrosius, and put his blade at his throat. He replied the sentence. Nacrosius didn`t like it. He got away, and called his Vorox. It was obvious he was giving up, but Mata Nui was still uncertain. The Vorox leader walked away. The Vorox` hissed at the two, only to be called back by their leader. The battle has been decided. Tajun was a safe place again. Voices Kazun`s hut Gresh told Kazun about the mission to the Black Spike Mountains. Mata Nui felt strange, and got outside for fresh air. Ah, my enemy has won. he heard, knowing someone made a telepathic link. Why you don`t answer me? he heard. I`m here, who are you? A Leader Class Skrall? A Sister of the Skrall? he thought. It seemed the stranger heard him. No. I am not even from this planet. Who are you! Mata Nui asked. Not so quick, Great Spirit. The voice sounded darker then every voice he had ever heard. I will reveal some things about myself. Mata Nui heard. I am the leader of the Skrall. I landed here in the way you thought, in the meteor you saw during your trip. You can stop the mission, I am already in Roxtus. Mata Nui heard. What if i attack you? He asked. Bad idea. I am capable of 'cloning'. I have already cloned thousands of Skrall. The link stopped, but Mata Nui knew this being was not lying. He got into the hut and told them about the new plan. Getting to other cities to create a small army. Gastron The streets of Tajun Gresh was angry. Noone believed him or him story. Mata Nui met the captain of the Tesara Guards. "So, you believe me?" Mata Nui asked. "Gastron, what are you doing here?" Gresh asked. He was one of Gastrons best friends, and he liked the idea of a Tesara Guard in the team. "I was here for business, and I saw Mata Nui. I thought that you were already to the Black Spikes. Why are you still here?" he replied. "We are here to recruit Glatorian for an army, we want to fight the Skrall." Mata Nui explained. "Fightning the Skrall? You think you can even enter Roxtus?" Gastron laughed. "There are Skrall Patrol, Elite Skrall and Ninja Skrall! You will not win! Except when I..." "What?" Mata Nui asked. "Except when I send some of my forces to help you." Gresh liked the idea. "Well, let`s go to Tesara then." he said happy. They walked to the gate, only to find out that the Thornatus was heavily damaged. "You travel with that pile of junk?" Gastron said cynical. "No, we don`t! Someone destroyed it!" Gresh shouted. He wanted to sound angry, but he didn`t. "We`ll have to walk." Mata Nui said. And that happened, after getting some goods, they started to walk to Tesara. Bloodbath in the Wastelands The Wastelands The five Glatorian walked through the Wastelands. They groaned out of pain. Suddenly, they heard hissing of Vorox. One Vorox came over every other. Mata Nui recognised it immidiately. Nacrosius` clan was under attack. When they looked over the hill, they saw the Vorox they saw the previous day. They were getting killed, no, they were killed by something like five Skrall Patrols. Only Nacrosius was alive. They left Nacrosius, who had been heavily damaged, dying in the Wastelands. He was lying on the ground. When the Glatorian walked to him, he tried to speak. The only thing the Glatorians could understand, were the words "I`m sorry. I had no choice." After that, he stopped breathing. The once so powerful Vorox leader, was food for the other clans. Voices 2 The Dunes of Treason The Glatorian all felt strange. Mata Nui knew what was happening. Someone created a mental link. Ah, the group of Glatorian. Finally I can speak to all of you. they heard. What do you want, why are you giving us useful information? Mata Nui thought, hoping the Skrall Leader could hear them. Because I like playing with my enemies. The attack of the Vorox at Tajun, it was all part of the game. The attack on Nacrosius` clan, all part of the game. This trip through the Wastelands, all part of my little game. They heard him laughing, it was creepy to hear. But why would I let you go to Tesara, if my plans are to attack Iconox. Mata Nui was confused. Why would an enemy give them information like this? Tell us your name, Skrall Leader. Mata Nui thought. Call me Shadow Skrall. they heard. After that, the link broke. It was planned fast. Gresh and Mata Nui were going to Iconox, to get supplies and warn the villagers, and the others got to the other villages to inform them about the game that was set in motion. Suddenly, they heard a message. I will attack Iconox in 3 days. Patrols around Tesara Tesara Arena The Glatorians were appeared in Tesara, and they were ready to go to Iconox, when they saw an army of Rock Steed. "What is that? It looks like a army of oversized Bone Hunters." Mata Nui said afraid. Gresh looked and saw an army of Rock Steed, with silver-armored warriors on them. "I can`t see" he replied. "But a Steed with silver warriors, can only mean one thing. Skrall Patrol." When the patrols were coming closer, they were going slower. At the Gatherers Ridge, they stopped. They all knew what was coming. The army of Skrall was going to Iconox. Everyone knew their route. They were going to Elbow Peak, and from there, they would travel to Iconox. The 2 Glatorian teamed up with some Tesara Guards, and they took a Thornatus. They both knew what was coming. A fight until death...Or worse. Click`s Return White Quartz Mountains Mata Nui and Gresh were driving through the White Quartz Mountains. "I miss Click. That little Scarabax was my first friend here." Mata Nui said sad. "His abilities could be helpful too. He helped me defeat Tuma, he helped me in the battle with Strakk, and not to forget, the battle versus Nacrosius when I first met him." Gresh, who was driving, laughed in himself, and whispered to someone behind him. "Well, no sadness anymore, Click is here." he said to his friend. Click appeared from behind Gresh. "I wanted to say this earlier, but it was all going so fast." he laughed. Click climbed on Mata Nui`s shoulder, and started to glow. "It looks like you still have that rock-hard shield in you." Mata Nui laughed. Click was back, and they could see Iconox. They had 1 day to warn the villagers. Iconox: Lost or saved? Iconox main gate "Ready, Gresh? This could be though." Mata Nui said to his friend. They could see the Skrall coming. "All Glatorian in the city are helping us, I don`t think we will lose Iconox...But I fear of the lives of the Glatorian in training." They were almost at the gate, when the Skrall speeded up. A memorable clash begun. Mata Nui had found trouble. A Skrall Patrol thrown him to the ground, and the Skrall had raised his scyte. Mata Nui`s life flashed before his eyes, when he suddenly saw a small, sharp blade crushing in the Skrall`s armor. The Skrall screamed out of pain. Alato came to Mata Nui, and helped him on his legs. Meanwhile, Gresh had his own problems. The Skrall Patrol were invading the city, and they attacked him with three. The Skrall attacked. It was blocked, but another Skrall raised his blade, ready to attack. An elemental blast thrown him off his steed, while another one was blasted away by an Thornax. The shooter was gone, he had his own battle. Suddenly, Gresh felt a cold, creepy gust of wind around him. He heard a voice in his head. Gresh, you have fought well, but you will not be able to defeat me. He felt a hand of his shoulder. One second later, everything was black. The Discovery Iconox "We are winning, the Skrall are retreating." Mata Nui shouted over an square. "This is going good. I think they are giving up." Alato shouted back. The battle was almost won. The Skrall Patrol were mostly thrown off, or they were driven out. The battle had been won, and noone was heavily injured. Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the city. Mata Nui heard the same, already familliar voice again. Missing someone? Here is your next mission. Mata Nui looked around, he saw what was wrong. Gresh was gone. Well, I hid your friend in the old Bone Hunter Stronghold, where you will see an old friend. Mata Nui knew what to do. Save Gresh. Gresh: Good or Bad? Bone Hunter Stronghold Mata Nui arrived at the Stronghold. He saw a Vorox, witch was even bigger then Nacrosius. "Ah, the famous Mata Nui. Nice to see my enemy finally be here." it said. "Name`s Nacrosius. I`m sure you remember me. My superiors have revived me from death." He attacked Mata Nui before he could say something, and pushed him on the ground. Mata Nui attacked him with his blade, resulting in Nacrosius flying through the air. as soon as Mata Nui was back on his feet, he attacked again, but Mata Nui blocked it. He pushed Nacrosius on the ground with his shield, and aiming his sword on him. "Concede" he said. Nacrosius Conceded. As soon as Mata Nui freed Gresh, he heard the familiar voice again. Well done, now let`s see how you fight against your friend. Gresh: Good or Bad? 2 Gresh looked still the same, and was still trapped. Mata Nui thought that words of the Shadow Skrall meant to say that he possessed Gresh, but it wasn`t. Or it was... Gresh growled a little, and his eyes stated to glow. Suddenly, the chains broke, and he was free. "Gresh, is that you?" Mata Nui asked. You could hear his fear in his voice. As I said, let`s see how you fight against your friend. The Shadow Skrall hasn`t even stopped his message yet, when Gresh attacked Mata Nui with a punch. Mata Nui dodged it, but another one came, and another one. Surrender, then I will free your friend of my curse. he heard. In that little moment, Gresh gave him a punch. Mata Nui was almost defeated by his best friend. Tarix "Well, Mata Nui, you are finally defeated." Gresh said. "Who is worthy of the title 'Great Spirit' now, huh?" Mata Nui lied on the rocks, unconcious, and without any strenght left. Gresh walked to Mata Nui, with his Thornax Launcher in his hand. When he was standing before him, he aimed his launcher on Mata Nui. "Well, old friend." he said. "This is it." Someone fired a Thornax, but it was not Gresh. It was Tarix. The Thornax hit Gresh`s hand. "Well, Gresh. are you in an evil mood?" Tarix asked calm. It seemed Gresh recognized Tarix. In less then a second, Tarix grabbed his blade, and striked on Gresh. Immediately after it, he fired a blast of water. Gresh was defeated. Shadow Curse The Wastelands "What happened to him?" Mata Nui asked afraid. "I don`t know, but it isn`t good" Tarix replied. "But I got Berix with me, in case someone got damaged. Maybe he can help with this too" "Whoo, no problem." Berix said. "A bit here, this here, and this here. Wait, this looks wrong. His body is black, and slimy." "What? How is that possible?" Mata Nui said loud. ''Well, maybe because he is cursed. I cursed him. But, now you won this part of The Game, I un-curse him. ''Mata Nui heard. "Wait, what happens. It is changing to normal." Berix said. ''Hmmm, I have an idea for my game. I am going to attack Vulcanus, in 1 week. If you don`t take Tarix with your team, it will be tomorrow. If you don`t pick up Kazun, it will be in 2 days. Be prepared in 7 days, in Vulcanus. ''Mata Nui heard, when they were going back to Iconox. Characters *Glatorian **Gresh **Soran **Kazun **Nacrosius(Deceased) **Some Vorox **Gastron **Alato **Tarix *Skrall **An army of Skrall Patrol **Tuma(mentioned only) *Agori **Berix *Animals **Some Rock Steed *Vehicles ** A Thornatus V9 *Matoran Universe beings **Mata Nui **Shadow Skrall Category:Stories Category:Bara Magna Category:Alternate Universe